Bloody Feathers
by Sharp Crystal
Summary: Demon never die, and so does Trigon. This time, he gets extra help when trying to get back what supposed to be him, but then, so does Raven. Although with the other Titans, they don't really think this is help. Especially when the ones helping them can kill without hesitance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello guys, it's me again! For anyone who had read my old stories before I deleted them all, this used to be 'My beloved family', with the old plots and the same characters. And for anyone sho is new, summary is outside. I know I must working on the new version of this, but I have ran out of ideas to write about what gonna happen next, and I still feel sorry for discharging such a wonderful plot that I spend nearly half year to think. Don't worry, the new chapter of my other story is half done, I will spend all my free time thinking about what will happen next, you gonna get it in a couple of hours. But for now, please enjoy this. Hope you like it as much as you like 'My beloved family'.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: The day things start to fall apart

Azarath was always a nice place.

The atmosphere was fresh and clear, the people lived in peace, there was no war, and there was no fights. The scenery was peaceful and beautiful, with sky in a light yellow shade that just like the color of the sun itself. The sky looked like it was created by the sun rays, as if it was the child of the sun, and the king of sky always watching and protecting it. Maybe that why the citizens here always felt safe, because they knew they were protected. Beneath that beautiful thing, skycrapers stood calmly as if they were sleeping giants that never wanted to wake up from their placid dream. There were many doves here, the popularity of them probably was bigger than the popularity of people living here. But nobody found them annoying, in fact, they even happy with those birds around. Doves were always a symbol of peace. To the people, having them here was a good sign.

Life here was calm and tranquil, a life that show no stress or anger, a life that everybody want to have.

It was true, that Azarath was a place that everyone wanna stay forever.

But, sadly, things never truly liked what it seemed to be.

Especially when it came to good things.

You see, there never anything perfect on this world, such as there never anything really nice.

Everything had both sides: light and dark. Just like an apple, the light part always stayed outside, creating an illusion that it was sweet and tasty, but just with one bite, you would have to spit it out for the bitter flavour that hid inside. The light part was weak and unsteady, it was easily consumed by the darkness, and if there were no light exist in it anymore, it would disappear forever. That seemed to be unfair, but that how the scale of living remain, as long as there was still good, the light would never succumb to the dark, and that how thing work.

But, the light very delicate, just like all of the beautiful thing.

And with the darkness always rising inside, sooner or later, it would be shatter.

The matter, was only time.

oOo

Things were pretty quiet in the night.

No sound of talking, no sound of footsteps, not even the sound of winds sweeping on the ground. It looked like everything had been paralized, the clock had stopped ticking, and the time had stopped running.

Always peaceful and tranquil.

But tonight, things were about to take a turn.

On the top of the tallest building, a window was still opened, light breeze of night gently blown in, making the curtain moved lightly.

If there was still a person stayed awake, he would have thought that was the only movement in the carpet of night.

But, he would have to considered his statement….

From that window, a blood curling scream suddenly burst out, tearing through the peaceful black curtain, disturbed the birds sleeping on the group. Startled, they flapped their wings and lauched themselves in the sky, creating an ususal scene of chaos in this serene place.

That window led to a large room,there was only two person there. One was an old woman in a red cloak. The other one was lying on a bed, she was very young, her face was twitching in agony and her body thrashing around on the bed, hands clenched tightly at the mattress, which was now badly crumpled. Sweats covered every parts of her, bathing her in a sticky sea. Her eyes were shut with tears flown down her delicate face, and she was screaming non stop

She was giving birth

-"PUSH!"

The old woman urged her, holding one of her hand tightly. The wrinkles on her face shoved into each other in worry, making herself looked more austere.

-"I CAN'T, JUST KILL ME, JUST KILL ME!"- the girl cried out. It hurt so much! The pain, it was too much for her to bear.

-"Yes you can!"- The old woman said, tightened her grip around the girl's hand: "You have to do it, Arella, you have to push the baby out!"

-"I…AAAARRRGHH!"- Arella screamed out loud and gave a really hard push with all her strength. Suddenly in the thin air, a small cry of baby could be heard. The old woman's face relaxed. She walked to the end of the bed and picked up a child. She cut off the umbilical cord, wrapping the child securily in a blanket, than brought it to the girl.

\- "It's a girl".- Arella tiredly said, but her voice unlike any other mother's when receiving their baby. Instead of happiness, it was full with sorrorw and sadness. Easy to understand, afer all, this child was the result of a thing she never wanted even once.

\- "Yes, it's girl."- The old woman said, giving her a smile. The child wriggled and opened her tiny mouth, eyes still closed. "She looked very pretty, someday she will grow into a beautiful woman."

Arella kept silent, didn't even bother to look at her own child. She let out a small and bitter chuckle when thinking about what the old woman just said. Grow? She doubted that. She didn't even think that the child c'ould survive even for another day. Nobody wanted that child, even she couldn't stand looking at her, and whe was her own mother!

Arella sighed, now wasn't the time to thinking about this, there still one more thing she need to make sure.

-" Azar, but she is not…"- Arella trailed off, not brave enough to finish the whole sentences.

\- "Yes, she is not the portal".- Azar bowed her head. Though the young girl had already known this, it was still very hard for her to look directly at Arella's face to tell the new.

\- "Just the first child…."-Arella mumbled: "And there will be the secod, and maybe the third…."

\- "Yes, I'm afaraid so."- Azar looked away, sighing: "Demons do not love human, Arella, they only use them to get what they want. Trigon gave his seed into you, but like I said before, this baby is only an experiment, to see if you can live with a demon's child inside of you. A lot of woman could't stand it, you know. They usually died before the baby was born."

\- "And I was just a rat lab"- Arella nodded: "Funny."-she smiled ironically: "The man I thought that he was going to love me for real, turned out into a demon that needed a hosts for his seeds."-she laughed this time: "Look like god really hates me after all"

-"So when will the second one be placed in me? Before he can get his real Gem?"-she looked straight at Azar's eyes.

-"Fie, or six more years."- the old woman said. And, just like she couldn't take the pain and tension pleaguing the room the whole time anymore, Azar stood up, holding the baby :

-"Arella, we will do anything to keep Trigon away from you, but right now, you must rest. I will take this baby to a special place where she will be taken care of."

-"Just take her out of here, I don't want to see her anymore".- Arella whispered, turned her head away.

-"As you wish."- Azar nodded: "And before I leave, do you want to leave any message to your child? Like a name for her?"

-"She destroyed my whole life, and you still wanted to name her? How generous of you."- Arella spoke with venom dripping from her voice. Still not turned to face Azar.

-"She's just a child."- Azar said: "The one who destroyed you was Trigon, not her. Don't empty out yur anger for Trigon on her. At least give her something to remember about her mother, before she disappear from your eyes."

Arella sighed again, this time deeper. Azar heard her mumbled something, then silent. After a few seconds, Arella said curttly:

-"Just call her Reaghan."

-"Reaghan? That's a very lovely name."

-"I used to have a dog named that."- Arella coldly said: "Now can you take that burden away from me?"

Azar walked away from the bed, stepped outside, and shut the door behind her.

Inside, Arella lied still for a moment, then her lips slowly curled up into a smile, and she was laughing! Truly laughing! How funny! How ironic! She had loved him, she had trusted them, and now looked what happened to her. Impregnanted by a demon, and now she was nothing but a lab rat to him. A thing for him to play with, to amuse him, and finally, his breeding machine! Can you imagine that? The life of Angela Roth, ended up as a machine!

The mad chain of laughters continued, continued, and slowly, turned into whimpers. Arella collapsed on the bed and cried, tears of pain, misery, and humiliation flown out of her eyes like rain.

 _God, please help me!_

 _I don't want to be raped by a demon again!_

oOo

Azar stepped outside the building, holding a crying baby in her arms. The child kept on crying, louder and louder. Azar bit her lips, trying to push out of her ears every of that plaintive sounds. Perhap she was hungry now, her mother couldn't feed her after all. She was the first child of a demon, the one who beared inside more than eighty five percents of evil, that why her mother couldn't feed her. The child couldn't drink her milk, she wouldn't be able to absord it with her weak stomach.

Or maybe, she was crying because she knew what was waiting ahead of her.

Azar tried to hold back tears as she walked faster, heading to the edge of this place. She couldn't imagine what would this child have to go through. Reaghan, she was just an infant, even with demon blood flowing in her vein.

Was there anyway to remove this ugly fate?

The fate that waiting for every demon child the day the day they were born.

Azar arrived at the edge few minuted later. Gripping the child close to keep her warm, she looked around, searching for somebody. The old woman didn't need to wait long. A hooded figure slowly stepped out of the dark and facing her. His face wasn't visible through the hood and the dark. Azr glared at him, she knew what must be done, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Reaghan, she had just been born, she was still so young, so naïve….

-"So, this is the child?"- He asked.

-" Yes."- Azar answered, hateful fire dancing in her eyes as she did so.

-"Do not need to be that angry, Azar. I'm only do my job"- the man smiled: "Hand her over."

Azar didn't move, she looked dow at the baby with pity. She was so young, so small, so...innocent. By the look of her, she didn't even know that she was a demon's child. She couldn't give her to him, she was so,so small.

-"Must this be happened all the time?"-Azar shook her head desperatedly: "Can you see? She's just a baby!"

-"Ah ah, old lady, I think we have through with this."- the man's voice became dangerous: "You don't want to see this beautiful place get ripped apart, do you?"

Azar's head bowed as he spoke so. She had to do this, for the sake of her people. She knew what this man was capable of, and ever herself stood no chance against him. Slowly, with shakily hands, she gave him the crying newborn.

-"I will take her, thank you." He stepped forward and took the little girl: "You don't have to fell sorry for her, you know."- he said: "After all, she is just a demon. And you know what we must do with demon…"

He then turned back and walked to the edge, looking at the child a little bit, then jumped down.

Azar just stood there, observed everything just happened. Again, she felt so helpless, she couldn't do anyhting to the baby….And soon, her siblings would share the same fate with her, and there still nothing she could do, except from standing there and watched the child get taken away one by one.

A tear rolled down the old woman cheek as she turned and made her way back to the building.

 _I'm sorry, Reaghan, please forgive me…._

 **Author's note: Phew! All done! It was way more quickly to edit than to type! Chapter two will be coming right up….after I'm taking a sleep! Hope you like this!**

 **Please review!**

 **Love youSharp Crystal**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I would like to give my special thank to katrulez and Kman 1800, who had reviewed and favorited this story.

And sorry for the delay, I was just too lazy to type.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Survive

The faint rays of the sun slightly dropped on the surface of every leaves in the forest, and then fell from the tree to the ground, leaving dim line of light on their ways. Thousand of them continued that, and soon the whole forest was slightly lit up. The king of day had began to rise at the East, still sleepy and tired, gently stretched his long arms and spread the slight color of a new beginning on everything. The dark had faded away, and the atmosphere getting clearer, everything was slowly getting up, ready for another new day. The slight breezes of morning flown everywhere, chasing each others and crawling in the foliages, created a crunching noise as if they were talking.

The forest looked just like everyday, lively and full with energy.

That why sometimes, some of it's inhabitants felt a little bit envy.

Why?

Because it had that much of energy, and never bother to let them borrow any.

The peace of morning was suddenly shattered by the sound of noisy footsteps on the grass and the loud shouting. And then out of nowhere a little girl lauched herself into the middle of the scene. Breath ragged and body soaked with sweats, she continued running through the wood, repeatedly looked back behind her, as if there was something after her. Maybe it was the truth, there were sounds of yelling right behind her, and the ground was shaking just like there was an earthwake. No matter who they were, they had absolutely outnumber her.

The child stopped after a while of dashing. Her legs were killing herself, and so did the thirst that burning her throat. She looked around, sighing when spotted no stream or lake here. She needed water, and fast, her body couldn't keep on like this if there wasn't anything to drink. Sitting down beneath the shadow of a large tree, the girl taking in as many deep breath as possible, her legs stretched out fully, they were like jello now, no way they could move anymore. The girl leaned on the tree, resting. She knew that they were about to catch up with her, but so what? They would do that eventually, and it would be better if she still have some strength to fight back when that time come.

She glanced at the trees surrounded her, they were in so good condition, healthy green leaves, strong branches, so much energy flown inside them.

She wished she could have some of that.

Envy of trees was a really stupid and ridiculous thing to do, but she couldn't bring herself not to. After all, it was a normal thing to jealous with anything that have better lives, even if they were just emotionless thing that never could move.

And perhap that would be a good thing to.

If she was an soulless object, she would never feel sad or lonely, pain or broken.

The girl closed her eyes and shook her head, a smirk spreaded on her sweaty face. It would be better if she was just an object, but she wasn't, not now, not ever. What's the point of dreaming if that dream never could come to you?

She grabbed on the cotton hat that had been cover all of her hair the whole time and pulled it down. Her long hair fell down her back right the moment that hat was removed. She had an unique hair, she had to admitted it, every lock was in a deep shade of violet. A mysterious yet beautiful color.

She opened her eyes.

And two jewels in the same color of her hair were revealed.

It was the truth, that she was a beautiful child.

But in the world she live in, beauty would be meaningless, as long as she still have his blood ran through her veins.

She ran a hand through her thick hair, sweeping a few locks that had dropped on her face away. Her eyes accidentally stopped at her wrist, and she winced as the thing on it entered her view.

It were a name and a number.

Reaghan Roth – 105.

Immediately, she put her hand down. She never like that name even once. It kept reminded her of her damned fate, her origin and the mother that gave her the name but never met her at once.

The woman had gave birth to her despited her, just like everyone else. Because she was different, she wasn't similar to other children. The flesh of her, the blood of her, had nothing like them.

Her name was Reaghan, the first child of the demon Trigon and her mother, and of course, there would be more, until the real Gem was born.

But why she must care about them anyway? That was the future thing, the thing she must really concern about right now was keeping herself alive. You might wonder that why must she. Obviously she was only a child, and who would harm a child, right?

Wrong.

She wasn't just a child, she was a demon child, and that was the problem.

Nobody loved a demon's child, nobody. They all disguted children like her, with them, demon were loathed, filthy creatures, and who had demon's blood would be treated the same, even if half of that one was their own kind. With them, demon's child are nothing, less than nothing, even insects were treated better than her's kind. They couldn't accepted that the things as despicable as demon living within them, breathing in the same atmosphere as them, and having their flesh in body. They never gave demon's child a smile, or a nice gesture. The only demon's kids who had a better life was the one called 'Gem'. Their father needed those children, so they were treated nicer, better. But she knew that was not because they liked those children, it was because they didn't want to face the wrath of the Daddy.

And the one like her, the 'Experiment', was nothing but trash. The only reason they didn't kill her and the other children here because they needed them, no, not them, their power. Demon's child was stronger than normal people, especially the first one, who beared a lot of demon's blood in their body. People wanted that power, but they couldn't have it. That why they put all of the experiments in one place, they always said thet the children needed good training, but she didn't believe it, she knew the truth. They put her kind here to classify, to eliminate the weak ones, the ones that couldn't fight, and only left the strong ones, who they could use perfectly.

Just like how they train animals.

Demon usually have two experiment before the real Gem was born. They all moved here, but the second ones rarely got the chance to see their brother or sister.

Don't be surprise, the reason for it was very simple, actually. It was either because they had died or their siblings had died.

There weren't very much children make it through the harsh training. The truth was only less than 1/3 demon's breed could survive after the age of nine, and even lesser than two could still standing when they reach twenty, They usually passed away because they couldn't take it anymore, there were hundred of children never get the chance to see daylight. After all, they were just children. But nobody cared about that, nobody. They didn't care if the children died. When that happened, they just simply picked up the body and threw it away. Because with them, those children were nothing but a demon. And demon didn't deserve to have a life.

Reaghan was brought out of her thought as the sound of foot steps echoed in the air, they were very near now. Somebody was approaching, and they would be here soon. Slowly, she stood up, brushing all the dust of her clothes. Why must hurry? They would get her eventually, nowhere to run now, and even if she ran, Reaghan doubted that she could get away more than ten feets with this body of a kid. So she just stood there, eyes piercing into the bushes in front of her, and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Only a second after, a person stepped into her view, following by two others. They were all male, at the age of thirty. They weren't well-built, but with the large blades shining in their hands, Reaghan didn't really think that would be matter.

Pullng out a small dagger from her pocket, Reaghan hold it up and slightly bent down, eyes still focussed on the man.

She had to do it, even if she didn't want to. She wouldn't be like the others, she wouldn't back up now, no. She wouldn't die in such a meaningless way like that.

She glared at them, tightened her grip on the dagger.

She wouldn't die, not right now.

-"Aww, what's a nice little knife, what are you going to do with it? Can it even slice?"- the black hair man standing on the left taunted her, grinning as he did so.

-"And look at that cute little face, she is a nice one too. Don't you think that, Jimmy?"- the one in the middle replied: "It's a shame that we have to cut that little head down."- he glanced at her, smiling in a menacing way.

-"Why don't we jusk keep her? She seemed to be an amusing one. Just ask them to keep her as a to…."

He didn't get to finish the line, because right then, Reaghan had already charged at him with the speed of light, raising the dagger above her head, she sliced down at him with a quick movement. He was surprise at first, but managed to jumped out of the blade's way, though it had left on his chest a red bloody line. Frustated, he swung his blade at her, and Reaghan stopped it's with her dagger, wincing a little bit at the force of his strike. She pushed back the blade and back flipped, created a safe distance between her and the guys.

-"Still want to keep her?"- the man in the middle asked, this time the amusement had gone from his voice, eyes narrowing, he watched the little girl in front of him with caution.

-"No wonder they said that this one had potential."- the man called Jimmy growled: "It doesn't matter, she is just a demon, finish her! That's what we hired for!"

-"Actually, you were hired to be obstacles for our train."- Reaghan said: "Funny, don't you see, you are completely human, and suddenly somebody came and told you to be things for us to train with. Wasn't that a way to said that you were even more despicable than us?"- she tilted her head ask the last sentence, smirking.

-"Shut up, demon! You have no right to speak to us!"- the man in the right roared, and then all three of them lunged at her. Reaghan bit her lips, stepped aside to avoid a punch.

Demon? In their eyes, she was only a demon?

She blocked the blade using her dagger, and then delivered a hard kick to one's stomach, causing him to fell back, groaning in pain.

Was that the reason they attacked her without hesitation? Because she was nothing more than a demon, and demon didn't have a place in the world to live?

Was that what they truly meant?

Reaghan felt her blood boiled, she jumped and gave the back hair man a spinning kick, then elbowed the one tried to hit her from the back, right in his face, while she was still in the air. Holding her dagger tight, she whirled, slashed at the man behind her. For a moment he was stunning, and then, a red thin line appeared on his neck, and then that line split open, blood splashed out of the injury like a red rain, covered Reaghan's upper body in a red, foul color.

-"You demon, what had you done to him?"- the one she had kicked yelled in horror.

She turned back to face him, teeth clenched tight.

 _Shut up!_

She lauched at him, continue slasing and slashing, on and on. He ddin't even had time to moved the blade in his hand or even dodged. Blood spilled out of his wounds, spreaded on her face, her clothe, but she didn't seemed to care. She was a human, why didn't they see that? A part of her was still their own flesh. Being half demon wasn't her choice, it just happened. It wasn't because of her that things turned out like that. She just wanted to be a normal kid, why couldn't they see that? Why they just had to be so cruel, why must treated her and her kind like that? She just wanted to live like a person, half of she was still normal, why couldn't they see?

All she ever wanted, was to lived on this world, to survive without worried about getting killed. They could treat other children with love and care, then why it was different with her kind?

Because she was a demon?

But half of them still flowing in her? Why they couldn't under stand that?

How long would this had to go on? Until she could find a place for herself?

Questions kept showed up in her head, on and on, questions that she couldn't find answers. And so did their voice, it continued echoing in her ears, taunting her, tortured her repeatedly with those painful words: ' _Demon, demon!'._ Why? Why did this must happen to her? She hadn't done anything wrong! Of all the children, why it had to be her to receive this terriblr fate? Why?

She stopped, took in thousand of breath to calm herself. The lifeless body of the man she had been slasing fell down on the ground. He had long gone before his body touching the grass.

-"You god damned demon! Look what you had done! You killed them all, you killed all my friends!"- the last man frantically yelled: "Why had god created you in the frist place? You bring nothing to us but death and suffer! Why don't you just go to hell? There's no place for you in this world!"

And that was it.

That was the last traw.

Reaghan slowly turned, fire dancing in her eyes, and she looked at him in the eyes with anger and hatred.

How dared he say that?

How dared he blame all of this upon her?

If they hadn't jumped at her, she wouldn't have done all this. If they had left her be, then none of them would have to die. If they had treated her normal, then none of this would have happened.

This wasn't her fault, it wasn't because of her that this thing happened. She didn't want to do this. She only did it to survive. It was them, they had pushed her into this life.

She wasn't a demon, she wasn't a monster, it was them!

Suddenly she realized something.

She was not a demon, she never was and she knew that.

But them, they didn't accepted that, with they she was nothing but a demon.

If she wanted to become a human, a real human, then there only one thing she could do…

She had to take care of the one who think she was a demon. Because she was not. It was them, the demon was them, not her. She could be a human, but they didn't allow that, they took that away from her.

Well, they always said that demon didn't deserve to have a life.

Reaghan slowly approched him, smiling with the dagger raising.

If this was the only way she could survive, then let it be this way, let her be a demon.

After all, if you were a human, but living in the world full of demon, then eventually, it would be you who was seen as a demon.

 **Author's note** : So how was it? Please tell me! I had made very much changes, hope you like it!

And please review!

Love you, see ya!

Sharp Crystal


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like usual, still don't own the show!

Chapter 3: Since that day

The moon stood still on the sky, proud and gorgeous, lit up everything in a faint shade of yellow with it's beautiful light. It always like this, the moon and the sun, ruled the entire world rotately, just like a king and a queen, but they never could reach each other. The sun rose in the day, and the moon shone in the night, completely opposite, as darkness and light. And every time, when their time to go back to sleep came, the sky would turn red, a beautiful yet tragic color, because it reminded people of the color of blood, of war, of lost life that could never been retrieved. It was just like the sun and the moon were trying to search for each other, desperately, but never could find who they loved, and so they had cried, cried so much that their tears tranformed into blood, and dyed the sky in the shade of red.

Today was no different, the moon was up, and spreading it's light as if it was trying to look for it's lover: the king of day. It's image reflected on the river beneath, and the water turned into a giant mirror, a mirror of the queen of night. The moon looked like it owned everything right now. Ruling the night, it had all of the creature of night, all of the things in darkness belong to it.

Almost everything.

On a bridge across the river, stood a lone woman. Arms crossing on the bride's bar, she stood motionlessly, eyes gazing into space. She had on a black body suit that covered her from neck to toes and black tall boots reached her kness. She also wore a long black jacket and gloves. The only thing wasn't black on her body, was the deep red scarf that she wrapping around her neck, it was a knitted old scarf, the color had faded away through time, and it was a little threatbared, and also, her hair.

Flowing down her back, swaying in the night winds, was a stream of violet locks.

She rubbed her left hand slightly, looked like the cold of night had finally got to her. The glove moved up when her hand swept on it, revealed a tattoo on her wrist.

Although time had made it faded, it still visible there.

Reaghan Roth – 105.

She glanced at it, a quick glance, and pulled the glove back to cover it, then put her hand back to her side.

After all that years, she had getting used to that cursed name, but she would never could get along with that number. It was a reminder, of what happened in the past, what could not be changed, what she had done, what she had turned into.

To be honest, it wasn't a bad thing. The one that she had turned into was stronger, better than her old self, and her chance of surviving in the place that never accept her was bigger now.

Though right now, she had no idea where she belonged to.

To her, the line of wrong and right, of good and evil, had vanished without a trace, since the day she decided to change it all. Since that day, she had changed, since that day, the little girl that used to be weak and full of fear had slowly disappeared, and she slowly took her place. Many years had past, many things had happened, and yes, she had been through many changes. There had been tragedy, there had been cried, life had been lost, blood had poured down, but she still stood her ground. She had done many things, many dirty things, many terrible things, to whoever stepped in her way, to the place that had made her childhood a living hell.

But never once, was she evil.

She wasn't a demon, and she wasn't a human as well. She wasn't evil, and she wasn't good. She had done what against her heart to survive and she had lost it, but she hadn't lost her mind. She was the one that nothing could own, neither the light nor the dark.

It was freedom, and she had to admitted it was quite good. But in return, she would never find her place to stay in. But that didn't matter anymore, she didn't really want to be in any side right now. She hated demon, and there was a time she longed to be normal, but after witnessing all the thing human had done, she never wished to be them anymore.

Maybe you thought it was pretty quick to change, when she had probably not tasted any flavour of life yet. Perhap, but she had tasted enough bitter things that now she didn't bother to find out if there was anything sweet in it. It had taken her lot of years, actually, to finally grow up and made up her mind.

How long?

More than twenty years.

The days she finished off three man was when she was eight, and now, she had almost reach thirty. She still Reaghan, just not that little girl anymore. It wasn't easy, to get rid of yourself, but she had to.

That little girl couldn't ever survive in this kind of world anyway. If she hadn't killed her in the first place, someone would have done it eventually.

Reaghan dropped her gaze down the water below. Her reflection staring right back at her, distorted by the waves, just like who she was right now, changed by the time, by the life, changed so much that she couldn't tell who she was right now, and whe she belonged to right now. Reaghan sighed, she removed her eyes from the water, and staring at the sky, face with the moon. As always, it was still shining, like a beautiful pearl in the middle of black ocean.

Serene, beautiful, but also very sad. Because it always lonely…

Sometimes, Reaghan wished she could be with it, so that it would be never lonely anymore, and she could have a peaceful life as it, but then, what was the point of wishing if it never could come true?

-"Reggie, there you are!"

The voice brought Reaghan out of her thought and back to reality. She didn't surprise when hearing this, nor angry because someone call her 'Reggie', she had already knew who, there were only three people in the world dared to call her by that name, the only ones who she could placed her trust in.

Reaghna turned back, and smiled when she caught the sight of two younger version of herself. They all had violet hair and eyes, and also the red gemstone on heir forehead. The only diffrences between them were hairstyles and clothes. One seemed very feminine with hair tied in a half ponytail and a Gothic Lolita dress with small bows and lace, a large suitcase cutched in her fingers. while the other looked completely opposite: she had on a white tank top that exposed her stomach and an amount of cleavage, a sleeveless black jacket reached her waist and short jean skirt with black stocking covered her full legs. Her hair was sligltly permed with a few colorful dyed locks. In her hand was a long package wrapped carefully in white fabric.

The only persons Reaghan could risk her own life trying to protect.

Her sisters.

Ruby and Ranice, that was their name. They were moved to that place at the age of seven, when Reaghan was twelve. It was very hard to keep them safe there, and she had to pay some price for that. The rules there were not allowed protecting your sibling, in order not to create any emotional bond. They were meant to be weapons after all, and weapons needed to be as much ruthless as possible. She had gotten them out, almost losing her life in that proceed. And from then, they stick with her like glue. Although they were twins, they never truly got along with each other, Ranice had the personality of any normal girl: social, caring, nice and a little serious. When Ruby was…well, more complicated. Imagine you had a bowl full with artfulness, then you added in it a big number of naughtiness, then a smaller number of playfullness, then a bit of annoyance, after that, added a small, very small, droplet of kind, mixed all that up, and then you got Ruby! She was nice actually, but she never bothered to show that. And although she was her sister, Reaghan had to admitted that sometime, Ruby really looked like a bee with an itch.

-"What're you doing here?"- Ranice asked, walking next to her eldest sister and leaned back on the bridge, Ruby did the same, she pushed herself up by one hand and sat on the bar.

-"Just thinking."- replied Reaghan.

-"About what?"- Ruby asked.

-"Some old stuffs."- Reghan shrugged.

-"Again?"- Ruby rolled her eyes: "Living is looking forward to the future, not looking back at what can't be fix! You will getting old soon if keep thinking of what had happened long time ago."

-"So? I'm not young anymore."- Reaghan said: "Beside, in the past, I can still find something worth remember, and the future…"- she sighed: "Is there any future for us?"

Replied her was only silence. A long pause occured. And then Ranice spoke:

-"We should really stop mention of this subject."

-"Yeah."- Reaghan nodded.

-"Same here."- Ruby agreed: "Have you founded anything yet?"- she twirled a pink lock around her finger.

-"No, still normal."- Reaghan said.

-"It just like they have disappeared."- Ranice added: "Any of you think they have decided to give up?"

-"No."- Ruby answered, removing the material that covered the thing she had in hand. Right the moment the fabric fell to the ground, a long katana was revealed! Using one finger, Ruby traced the blade of it, lips curled into a wicked smile: " I hope they show up soon, my baby is thirsty for blood now."

-"Put that thing away, Ruby, somebody may seen it!"- Ranice exclaimed, looking around cautionously.

-"Relax, it's half past ten, and this is suburban area, nobody gonna be out here."- Ruby said: "Beside, I don't intend to slice anybody."

-"But they don't know that."-Ranice continued: "They may call the police if they spot a girl standing on the bridge in the middle of the night, swaying a long sword, and what will you do then?"

-"Stop being so serious, I swear, you gonna turn into somebody's grandma if you keep acting this way."- Ruby replied, rolling her eyes.

-"No, I'm not."- Ranice protested: "I'm just worried for our sake, what you should be doing."

-"I do, if you do realise, I never do anything that caught attention. And speaking of getting attention, I think that running out of the changing room screaming while wearing only a panty would caught more than just swaying a sword. Do that sound familiar? "-Ruby grinned.

-"That have nothing to do with this!"- Ranice shouted, cheeks turned as red as a tomato: "I have already told you that I saw a rat then!"

-"A rat? You faced even more terrible things everyday and didn't even flinch, and a rat made you wet your pants?"

-"I…I….!"-Ranice licked her lips, her face was now in a deep shade of red: "W….what's about you?"

Reaghan ignored the bickering noise of her sister fighting over a tiny thing. They always like that everyday, a thing as small as a marble could be turned into world war if it had anything to do with them. Reaghan really admired them about this, the ability to fight at anytime, anywhere of them was truly impressive, not anyone could do such thing like that. The thing that concerned her right now was the talk between them before it was blown in to a battlefield.

Everything was quiet now, unlike what it had been weeks ago.

And it made their job harder than ever.

Their job had never been easy even once, and now with everything like this, it keep getting more complicated. And what was their job? It was the job that could get yourself killed any second, just one careless movement and then you would be done, the job that nobody wished to take.

Demon hunters.

Maybe it sounded a bit ironic, since a part of them were demon. But they never accpeted that part, not since the day they were born. Their life turned into this mess was because of that part. Human are terrified of demons, that why they feared demon's children as well. Demons had done nothing to them except making their life miserable. They loathed demons and hated them to the bones. That why they decided to choose this job, because this job could destroy those ceatures forever. If demons were extincted, then they could cause no pain anymore. If demons were exticted, nobody would have suffered. And if demons were extincted….

They would never be able to product any half-breed anymore

And there would be no children have to go through this kind of life.

But right now, things were really difficult. Demons were getting more aggressive than ever. They kept popped up everywhere, and the attacks were becoming thicker and thicker. Demons, after all were just animals, and animals only hunted when they were hungry. They worked alone and never allied with each other, even if they did, they weren't smart enough to think of plan or strategy. The only thing they needed to was satisfy their hunger, and when they were full, they would stop hunting and crawled into some corner to get a sleep. But things seemed to changed now, they still killed, but didn't devour the bodies like they always do. They left a trail of blood on their trace, and many kind of demons were gathered into a place, killing and destroying, but not for food anymore. The slaughters went on and on, keeping she and her sisters busy, and then suddenly it stopped. There were still minor attacks, but weren't as much as it had been. And Reaghan didn't like this at all, she had a feeling that they were up to something big.

Reaghan glanced at her sisters, who were still yelling at each others, they might act normal, but she knew that they had their own pain too, but just like her, they refused to talk about that, not because they didn't trust her, but because they didn't want to relive that time of hell. That what the reason they always said that living must rely on future, not past, because the past was too painful for them to remember.

-"Knock it off, you two, we still have work to take care of."- she spoke, and just like what she thought, they didn't bother to listen. Whenever they were in an argument, even if there were an earthquake, or tsunami, they wouldn't care. Reaghan shook her head tiredly, then walked right next to them. She grabbed a hand full of their hair as the same time, and then smashed their forehead into each other with an amazing force. With a shout of pain, they both stumbled back, holding their head and looked up at her:

-"What was that for?"

-"I told you two to stop, didn't I? You will have plenty time to kill each other later, after we finish our business. Now get going, we have many things to do."- Reaghan glared at them, a gesture that they both knew that better shut up and follow her words if didn't want to wake up in the hospital. Reaghan was pretty facile when there weren't any trouble, but when there were, just don't upset her if you still want to live.

-"Can I have one more request?"- Ruby raised her hand.

-"Shoot."- Reaghan said: "And that doesn't have anything to do with shaving Ranice's head or throwing her off a cliff."- she added with eyes narrowing.

-"Nope."- her sister replied: "But the last part sounded interesting, I will consider that later."- ignoring the look that Ranice shot her and the kick that aimed right at her leg, she continued: "Let's find a place to eat, we haven't put anything in our stomach for at least nine hours, and mine are protesting drastically about that."

Reaghan was about to say no, that they got job that needed to be done. But then she stopped, thinking for a moment. They had no clue right now, completely nothing about what their opponents were going to do, and where would they strike next. Demons weren't like human, whenever they had truly slipped out of hand, there was no way to find them again, unless they decided to show themselves. Continue searching now would end up nowhere, and could drain all of their strength. If the enemies decided to choose that time to attack, they would be in no condition to fight. Beside….she was kind of feeling hungry now. Don't be surprise, mature half breed could easily absord human's food, only the infant with weaker digestive system was incapable of eating those.

-"Sure, let's go."- she said, and in result received two shocking stares from her sisters.

-" You agreed?"- Ranice uttered: "I thought you were going to say something like: 'It is only nine hours, you can't die' or 'No, we have work, so forget about your stomach and get moving.'"

-"This time I have to agree with this rustic."- Ruby pointed at the youngest of three, and received another kick, which she again ignore: "Normally you would make a lecture about the important of killing demons, and I will reply something that have to do with citizen's right, that eating is a part that can't be missing from life, and nobody can ban a person from eat. I even prepared a whole speech for it."

-"Don't make me regret the decision of saving your life."- Reaghan said, walked past them: "Now do you want to eat or not?"

And that was the end of the argument, as the twins immediately kept their mouth shut and followed her.

They spotted a small restaurant after a while of searching for a place that still opened at this time. A little bit suspicion rose in them when seeng it, because all the food saling place they saw had already closed. This wasn't really a bustling area, the posibility of people going out this late was nearly zero, so why this place must still serving when nobody gonna stepped in?

Although their mind not sure about this, their stomach spoke differently. It kept screaming and scratching, begging them to feed it, and after a minute of hesitance, the part that was causing much more pain won, and they walked in to the place.

Just like what they had thought, aside from them, nobody was in the restaurant. The place looke like it had been completely abandoned, they had suspected that too, until they found that the employees still standing there. After another minute to make sure that those were truly human, not just manikins that some freaks had decided to put there in order to prank people, and find that they were actually breathing, the three could finally sat down at a table. A waitress hurriedly ran to their table and gave them the menu. This girl had blonde hair and a very unsual big grin spread all over her face, which made them felt a bit uncomfortable as the girl staring at them.

-"Uhh, what's the special?" – Reaghan asked, finger pointed at the letters that written at the end of the menu.

-"Oh! That's our very specific dish!"- the girl beamed, grinning wiser: "It's roasted beef, but the thing that made it unique was that you could grill it yourself! We will bring the everything you need up here, the only job for you is grilling and enjoying!"

-"Really? I've never heard of this kind of food in a ordinary restaurant before."- Ruby said.

-"You wouldn't! Because this is our unique thing! Please try, I promise you won't be disappointed!"- the waitress cocked her head, the wide grin still spreaded her face.

-"Ok, we will take one."- Reaghan said, giving back the menu to the girl. With a nod, she took it and turned her back, heading to the door that probably led to the kitchen and was soon out of sight.

-"What's a weird girl."- Ranice whispered, glancing at the door as if the waitress was listening: "And what's with that smile? "

-"Yeah, looked just like the grin had been glued to her face."- Ruby whispered back: "Honestly, she crept me out!"

-"Let's just eat fast and get out of this place, don't know why I have a very unseasy feeling here."- Reaghan said, and the twins nodded in agreement.

Just right that moment, the waitress returned, with a big plate full with meat on her hands. She put it down on their table, and flashed them another of her cheerful grin:

-"Here's your food, I'll bring the stove out later."

Amd she was gone again. Ranice looked at the girl as she disappeared behind the door one more time

-"That was fast."- she spoke to nobody particular, then turned her attention back to the plate. However, the thing that caught most of her attention, wasn't the flesh that lying on the table, but the expression of her elder sister. They were looking right at the meat, with pure shock spread all over their face, mixed with a little bit disbelief and disgust. Ranice's brows rose in confusion, and she looked down at the flesh.

And right there, her face changed.

Into another version of her sister's.

It was meat, nothing more, nothing less, just meat. But the color of it, wasn't similar to any beef she had ever seen. Ranice was used to cooking, she was the main cook of the family after all, that why she would know if this was the kind of meat she had ordered or not. But the problem here, wasn't about the beef thing.

The color of meat was unsual, very unsual, but she had seen it before, many time, actually.

Just not on the table.

In fact, this kind of flesh wasn't supposed to be lying on any table….

Ranice slowly glanced up at her sisters, who had now recovered from shock. She swallowed when seeing Reaghan picking up a piece of meat, looking at it carefully back and forth, and then brought it to her mouth. Stuck out her tongue, she licked at the surface of it, a quick lick, then put it back to the plate. The eldest woman of the three slowly leaned back on the chair, sighed deeply.

-"Is it….?"

Ruby whispered, hands tightened around her katana, waiting for the answer.

Reaghan didn't reply, she just staring at the ceiling, unmoving. Tension rose between three sisters, as none of them dared to speak a single word, afraid of the words that would slip out of their mouth would only bring bad new.

And then Reaghan spoke, short and sharp:

-"Get ready."

Right at that moment, they knew that the thing they feared had come true.

 **Author's note:** All done, hope you guys enjoy it. And don't be confused at the description of the sun and moon right at the beginning, it was the things in Reaghan's head, and it will be explained in later chapter. And also don't be surprise about the licking flesh of Reg, she was part demon after all. Things will get exciting next chapter

And please give me a feedback, it's very hard to continue wthout knowing whether of anynody like my work. If you like this, please review.

Love you

Sharp Crystal.


End file.
